1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the assembly of various electronic modules into a completed electronic device. In particular, this invention relates to the formation of an electronic computer from a series of individual electronic elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's electronic computer must be a compact, space-saving device which can easily fit into any number of different environmental constraints. This same computer must be readily serviceable in terms of accessibility to its various internal electronics. It is to be appreciated that the first requirement as to compactness is often in direct contrast with the second requirement as to ease of access and serviceability.
The above conflicting requirements have heretofore been met by various arrangements of electronic elements within a computer enclosure. These arrangements have often emphasized compactness over ease of access and serviceability. These arrangements have moreover led to crowded electronics with complicated interconnections that are not easily disconnected. The crowded electronics within a limited space furthermore introduce difficulties as to cooling.